House of Truefeather
The House of Truefeather, cloquially known as House Truefeather, was founded upon the naming of the Highborne lands of Quel'Thalas. Their seat is found within the Dawnspire, a large towering fortress found within eastern Eversong Woods. They are the primary benefactors of the thalassian regiment known as the Sunguard. Truefeather men are often known for their gallantry, strength in battle, and political expertise. Their women are often known to be courtly, just, and wise. While a paternal House, there have been multiple instances where a woman has held the seat of the Dawnspire. Basic Information Primary Residence: The Dawnspire Historical Documentation House Truefeather was founded upon the Highborne's arrival Quel'Thalas. Using their enchanted arts they erected a tall looming tower of considerable strength. Like a beacon, the founding people of the region flocked to it for safety against the rampaging bands of Amani Trolls and other dangers within the wilds. They founded the Dawnspire Citadel and the port of Sundial Anchorage. There are many shrines and former academies within the lands of the Dawnspire. The Truefeather family has often been a great patron of the arts and cultures of Quel'Thalas. Their sons enter into compulsory service at an early age and often gain significant rank within the Thalassian Military. Great Battles and Wars Most recently House Truefeather committed itself in earnest to the Second War. Their port of Sundial crafted many fine elven destroyers to the cause which the Truefeather sons took command. Most of their contribution to the war was at sea where they held the surging tides of Amani warships at bay. When the Orcish Horde invaded the southern reaches of Quel'Thalas, Finnistan Truefeather, commanded a host from the Dawnspire to meet them. He and much of House Truefeather was consumed in dragonfire, leaving Felthier Truefeather, into the seat of the House itself. Felthier, like most of his kin, returned home bloodied but not broken. He spent much of his personal wealth in rebuilding what was lost. During the Scourge invasion Felthier, like his father before him, commanded a host from the Dawnspire against the invading Scourge. Though they were able to defeat thousands of undead, they were overwhelmed. Felthier and his wife, Isha Netherstar joined their king in a last stand at the Sunwell. There the two perished, passing House Truefeather to Felthier's son Telchis Truefeather. Telchis and his sister Asteryn Truefeather left and followed their prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, in his desperate battle against the undead. Over time, he joined the Illidari Court within the Black Temple. There he relinquished his position of House Truefeather by his lord's command. Felthier, born again as a Death Knight, reclaimed his former position as the House's head, believing his son to be dead. They were reunited many years later. During the Winter of Woe, Felthier fell in battle, leaving the title of Lord-Paramount of the Dawnspire to his son, Telchis Truefeather. Notable Members {Felthier Truefeather} - Former Serdar- Deceased. {Isha Netherstar} - Felthier's spouse and mother to Telchis Truefeather and Asteryn Truefeather- Deceased. Telchis Truefeather - Serdar of the Dawnspire Asteryn Truefeather - Illidari Demon Hunter, Dread Commander of the Cabal of the Dying Sun. Idriil Dawnveil - Felthier's cousin and dearest companion. Banner Houses {House of Rainwood} of Sundial Anchorage {House of Silvermourn} of the Oakvale House of Ravenbough of Highperch House of Sunshatter of the Goldsea House of Rosewind of the Evergrove Sworn Knights Tyril Sunspear Leariel Dawnstrike Caeliri DawnswornCategory:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Houses and Clans